I Missed You Too
by Cat of Flame
Summary: For ProdigyGaming's Welcome Back Contest! Samus Aran was generally an intimidating person. The way she walked, her posture, everything she did was to strike fear into others' hearts. And there are no exceptions when she returns for the 4th Super Smash Brothers tournament. Well, except for that one electric mouse...


**A/N: Well. I have a lot to answer for, don't I? All summer, I haven't published a thing. Then I saw this awesome contest, and I just couldn't resist it... Just before we begin, I've never played a Metroid game before, so I don't know an awful lot about her.**

* * *

Samus Aran scanned her surroundings through her visor as she stepped out of the train, ignoring a gentleman's outstretched hand. A woman should be able to get out of a door by herself, after all. Her Power Suit made a soft 'clunk' with each confident stride she took.

 _Shoulders straight_ , she reminded herself inwardly, righting her posture. She would do everything she could to make a first impression. The bounty hunter originally planned to travel in more comfortable attire, but later decided to wear her armour throughout most of the event. Captain Falcon drooling over her was almost as bad as appearing weak, as she had learnt from the previous Super Smash Brothers tournament. A swift kick where it counted and a blast to his face seemed to be the only way to change the pilot's mind. Although that had been fun, she wanted to greet the morning _without_ tripping over a bouquet of sorry-looking roses accompanied with an even sorrier-looking love letter outside her room.

She almost bumped into the mansion's entrance. Thankfully, she didn't, because that wouldn't have looked too good in front of an audience. Despite putting on a tough act about it all, she couldn't help feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Attention, brawlers. Samus Aran has now arrived at the mansion. Repeat, Samus has now arrived." Master Hand's voice sounded through speakers within the building, so impressively loud that Samus could hear it clearly from outside.

 _That's my cue_. Breathing in, she pushed the heavy door with all of her might (it was taller than her) and was presented witha majestic sight.

It was the size of a football field. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glittering brilliantly as several brawlers busied themselves, buying drinks or chatting; Captain Falcon was having a rather one-sided conversation with Olimar and paid no attention to the newcomer, much to her secret relief. The shoes of her suit sank slightly in plush wine-red carpet, and she hid her reaction with a look of indifference. This was certainly a step up on Master Hand's part.

Nobody stopped to look at her, with the exception of Peach and Zelda.

 _Welcome back_ , she thought with acidic sarcasm.

She simply nodded to the princess of Hyrule, but the other beamed and approached her, cup of tea in hand.

"Samus! How lovely to see you again!" she said sweetly. "Do you want to join me for some tea?" She motioned to said object.

"I'm fine, thanks, Peach," Samus responded in a tone as bored as she could muster. "I'm just going to wait for the others to come."

"Oh. Okay." Peach looked a bit crestfallen before regaining her usual happy self. "Well, I'm at the table near the back if you change your mind!" She skipped away to where Mario sat. She said something, and then the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom turned to Samus and gestured in acknowledgement.

Samus, however, headed towards an empty table after ordering a drink. She remarked to herself how uncomfortable the chairs seemed before sitting down. It rocked as she shifted her weight, and the jutting back poked her spine like an incessant child. Clearly, Master Hand still needed some help with the furniture. Instead of complaining further, she looked around, taking in the scene.  
 _  
You need to know the enemy before you fight him._

A jovial dog - who was unfamiliar to her - was trying to spill Sonic's Coke while a duck stood on its back, rolling its eyes. Jigglypuff blushed as Meta Knight complimented her looks on the opposite table, Kirby inhaling food (and perhaps the occasional brawler) nearby. Link and Marth compared swords and discussed their fighting techniques. Ganondorf and Bowser struggled for victory in an arm wrestle. Everyone was enjoying themselves in the company of another.

Except for Samus herself, that is.

She didn't mind, of course. Making friends was never her strong suit, and she didn't like having to drag out a conversation, which was often the case with people. Peach and Zelda were very kind, but once you begin talking, it's difficult to stop without sounding rude or awkward. The chair prodded her again, reminding her that it was there.

She was a bit of a lone wolf. And right now, she felt a little lonely, with nobody but the annoying chair.

"Attention, brawlers. A Pokémon has now arrived at the castle. Repeat, a Pokémon has now arrived." The bounty hunter fought the instinct to cover her ears as another resonant announcement was made. Then her curiosity piqued; which Pokémon would appear? Lucario wasn't here yet, and neither was Charizard. And she had heard a new one was coming from a recent generation, too; Graninja, or something ridiculous like that.

The door opened, much slower than when she arrived, she noticed with a smirk, only to have it disappear like mist.

It was Pikachu. Its small, round eyes looked around inquisitively, head cocked in a questioning manner.

 _Everyone's looking at it_ , Samus noted sourly. She could hear a few 'ahh's and 'how cute's, too.

It blinked twice, then dropped to all fours and bounded towards a fellow brawler. A few seconds passed before Samus realised it was coming to _her_.

Her mind buzzed with bewilderment. Why would the electric mouse want anything to do with her? Then she was cast back to the previous tournament, where she saved it from being used as a living battery and fought myriads of R.O.B.s by its side. That had been months, if not years, ago.

 _Pikachu remembers me!_ she thought with unusual joy.

"Pika, pika chu!" The Pokémon chirped while trying to scramble onto the chair closest to her, hind legs dangling in the air precariously. Samus helped it up, gently lifting a hand underneath its belly. She couldn't hide her radiant smile when it rubbed its head against her arm.

"Hello, Pikachu," she said softly. "And how are you?" It hopped happily in reply. "Good to see you're doing well," the bounty hunter went on. "I've been...alright myself." She felt uneasy talking to people, but that wasn't an issue with Pikachu. After all, it couldn't speak. She preferred it that way. It jumped over to her suddenly, surprising her for a split second, before nuzzling with its bright red cheeks into her chest.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She stroked the rodent rhythmically as it curled up on her lap.

"Pika." It closed its eyes in bliss, its long, yellow ears drooping. "I know. I missed you too, Pikachu." She sighed with warm pleasure, leaning back against her chair that somehow didn't irritate her anymore. Now, she wouldn't bother worrying about the raised eyebrows or the wolf whistles. She had someone to face the 4th Super Smash Brothers tournament with. A friend.

The Zero Suit was more cosy to wear, anyway.

"I missed you too."


End file.
